Link Izayoi
"Why did this Happen to me? Is this all Because I'm the Current Hero? I wish I wasn't, I want to live a normal life, I want to have a Family, I want...ANYTHING but this!" Character *Full Name = Link Izayoi *first game = The Heroton Group Origins: Emerald Prologue *games = *media = *realcreator = Shigeru Miyamoto (original), Eloy A. Rosario *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Dave Wittenberg *japanactor = Bin Shimada *nickname = The Fallen Hero/The Legendary Super Terian *Type = Somebody *Race = Terian (Legendary) *Hair color = Blonde & Brunette *skin color = Light tan *gender = Male *eye color = Blue *attire = *height = 5' 10", 6' 9" (Legendary Super Terian) *weight = ??? *birthplace = *hobbies = *family = The Hero of Time (Ancestor), Link Zatoichi (Descendant/Related by Blood), Belle R. Ikana (Descendant/Related by Curse), Ravio Zatoichi (Descendant), Kaei Zatoichi (Descendant) *Date of Birth = Unknown date, 1585 *Date of Death = Unknown Date, 1607 *age = 20 => 22 *alignment = Good, Then Eventually Evil *likes = *dislikes = *ability type = Power *Arcana = TBA *Spirit Weapon = Concept and creation Link (リンク Rinku?, LINK) is the protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. On his journey, he learns to make use of many different weapons and items to adapt to, and overcome, the enemies and obstacles in his path. After navigating both a game's Overworld and its dungeons, Link ultimately vanquishes his enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance, sense of bravery, and selflessness. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link does not have extensive dialogue, clues to his personality come from his actions and other characters' comments about him. Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blonde to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other characters sometimes think of him as handsome. It is unlikely that Link's age exceeds nineteen years at any point in the series thus far. In many installments of the series, Link is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Several games mention a Triforce mark on Link's left hand, which identifies him either as a chosen hero or the holder of the Triforce of Courage. In each of his adventures, Link grows to become proficient with the sword, his primary form of attack. He wields his sword in his left hand in most games (though there are exceptions). The Master Sword, a legendary blade that Link wields throughout several adventures, has become as synonymous with the series as Link himself. Link is also remarkably proficient with a wide variety of magical musical instruments, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. In some of his adventures, Link is shown to have some degree of aptitude with hand-to-hand combat (such as sumo wrestling in Twilight Princess); however, he is generally portrayed as completely defenseless without a sword or other weapon, as shown in Wind Waker: when he loses his sword in the Forsaken Fortress, he must rely on stealth and enemies' weapons to make it through, and if he is spotted, he surrenders without putting up a fight. Interestingly, Link bears a resemblance to Peter Pan, as they are both elf-like, wear green clothing, fight with swords, and are sometimes accompanied by a Fairy. This Incarnation of Link appears in The Heroton Group Origins: The Before Years, and the origin on the Legendary Super Terian. His Nickname, "The Fallen Hero", Foreshadows his decent into Madness, as fate and those around him would eventually cause him to switch sides, as well as Transform and create the cursed form. Physically, he is very Similar to his Ancestor, The Hero of Time, Albeit more muscular and sports Messy Long Blonde and Brunette hair (Which would later become a trait of the Legendary Terian Curse). Origin of Creation History Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia Gallery Theme Songs